movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Get the Message
I Get The Message is inspired by Anastasia. Transcript: 1: *Mouseysqueaky: Marriage? Just one problem there, They aren't married yet. New love couples aren't married. They aren't. Aren't, aren't, aren't. Am I right my friend? I mean how could they be m... *(gasps) *Mouseysqueaky: Yeow! *(almost falls) *Mouseysqueaky: Whoops. Come on now. Do I have to believe since I have an ugly look with no wife and kids, Just thinking they've been wedded already? *(messages are given) *Mouseysqueaky: Okay, okay, I get the message. Enough already with the minions and the harming stuff. *(thinks) *Mouseysqueaky: If that thing's keep glowing cause I'm lying, It must mean... Jimmy and Sheila Rae were married? *Jimmy: Let's hope Theodore and Roginald get aided. *Mouseysqueaky: So, They are. *Sheila Rae: And they will be back to joining us for more spoof traveling. *(Mouseysqueaky slips and falls, Goofy yodel, CRASH, George Ooh) *(birds tweet) *Mouseysqueaky: Oh boy. Ow. I tell you what, ow. *(shakes his head) 2: *Eddie: Adoptive kids? Just one small problem. They've adopted many kids so far and are hoping to get more. There are more. More, more, more. I'm certainly right. Huh? *(gasps) *Eddie: Yikes! *(almost falls) *Eddie: Oh, come on now. Should I mean to believe since many characters are joining the team for more spoof traveling? *(messages are given) *Eddie: Okay, Okay, I get the message. Enough already with the lost kids and parents finding them. *(thinks) *Eddie: Hmm... If what that thing says is true, could that mean? More adopted kids are waiting? *Rocky Squirrel: Well done for adopting Alec. *Melody: He's our perfect adopted boy since Presto has been injured and is now one with the force. *Alec: Great. *Eddie: And that's them. *(slips and falls with a Gut Wrench scream and Wilhelm scream) *Eddie: Oh boy. I'll tell you what. Ow. 3: *Teresa: Baby brother? Well, There's an answer to that question, She doesn't have a baby brother. As well as other kids. Kids, kids, kids. Is that true? *(gasps) *Teresa: Whoa! *(slips) *Teresa: Oh, come on. Am I supposed to realize that everything is true of more kids coming? *(more messages are given) *Teresa: Okay, okay, I get the message. Enough already of telling me the truth. Hmm... If what everyone says it's true, could that mean... Ellie has now got Roderick? *Ellie: You're the best brother, Roddy. *Gabby: He sure is. *Teresa: And that's him. *(slips, goofy hollers, and crashes) *Teresa: Ow. Oh boy. Ow. I'll tell you what. Ow. 4: *You-Reek: Pregnancy? Yeah. Just one thing to that, They're not pregnant yet. Because a lot aren't married yet. They're not. Not, not, not. Ain't that true? I mean why could she be pre... AAAAHHH!!!! *(hangs on) *You-Reek: Whoops! *(slips) *You-Reek: Oh, come on. Am I supposed to know that married couples can get pregnant and have some children? *(He starts to understand) *(messages are given) *You-Reek: Okay, okay, I get the message. Enough already with the pregnant moms and the kids. Hmm... If what they think is right, could that mean... Angelina's pregnant again? *Chris: We'll give birth to a baby girl. *Angelina: Yeah. And her name will be Cecilia. *You-Reek: And that's them. *(slips and falls and crashes) *You-Reek: Oh boy. Ow. I'll tell you what. Ow. 5: *Trevor Jr.: Trains and boats? Just a small problem there, guys. There are more trains and boats that Andrew likes. As well as Star Wars and video games. No doubt. They'll do video game spoofs too. Is that true, buddy? I mean, how come they--? *(gasps) *Trevor Jr.: Yipe! *(slips) *Trevor Jr.: Oh, come on. Is that meant to be right when heroes do video game spoofs and Star Wars spoofs? *(messages are given) *Trevor Jr.: Okay, okay, I get the message. Enough already with the types for everyone to do. Hmm... If that is actually true, could that mean the heroes are deciding who should play who in the video game spoofs and the Star Wars that they choose? *Courage: I suppose Stephen Druschke Films would really do a Star Wars spoof. *Blossom: Only if he has the brain for it. *Trevor Jr.: And that's them. *Bubbles: Yeah. Especially for the Powerpuff Girls' Adventure Series. *Buttercup: Yes, you wish, alright, and more Total Drama Adventures, so we'll just have to wait and see. *Trevor Jr.: Holy cow! *(slips and crashes) *Trevor Jr.: Oh boy. Ow. I'll tell you what. Ow. 6: *Mandark: More subscribers? There's just one small problem now, guys. More subscribers are needed to help more users make more films. Which is so much fun. Fun, fun, fun. Is that right, Red Guy? I mean, can you possibly tell--? *Red Guy: Like what? *Mandark: Yeow! *Red Guy: Whoops. *Mandark: I almost fell. *Red Guy: Gotcha. *Mandark: Oh, come on, and thanks. Is that true because other users are forced to do some parodies with other users helping? *Red Guy: Yes. *Mandark: Okay, okay. I get the message. Enough already with what you're saying that I know of. Hmm... If what you say is true, could that mean... Users need list of programs and subscribers to help? *Red Guy: Yes. *Cow: I can't wait to do other users' spoofs since they need more subscribers. *Chicken: Yes. We'll need more help. *Mandark: And that's them. *(they slip and fall) *Both: Ow. *Mandark: Ow. Oh boy. I'll tell you what. Ow. *Red Guy: Indeed. 7: *Rat-Ball: J.B. Eagle? There's just one small problem, you know. J.B. Eagle has done more spoofs so far. Yet, the heroes should do more. More, more, more. Is that right or wrong? I mean, it's true, isn't it? *(gasps) *Rat-Ball: Yikes! *(falls) *Rat-Ball: Oh, come on. Am I certain to know that J.B. Eagle has done spoofs and planning on do Star Wars spoofs and video game spoofs? *(messages are shown) *Rat-Ball: Okay, okay, I get the message through. Enough already with the stuff that J.B. Eagle likes. Hmm... If that means things are cool, will that mean-- more users need help? *Edd: Haven't been on any other users' spoofs. *Eddy: That's why they need more subscribers to make parts for them. *Rat-Ball: And that's right. *Ed: Yup. Subscribing to other users is so fun! *(Rat-Ball slips and crashes) *Rat-Ball: Ow. 8: *May: Christmas time? Nah, there's one thing on that, no one cares about Christmas. We baddies don't. We don't care. Care, care, care? Ain't that right, gals? Why do they... *(gasps) *May: (Daffy's voice) Eeeeek! *(Almost fall off) *Marie: Saved you. *May: Oh, come on. Are we supposed to believe everyone gets the best Christmas presents in the whole world? *Lee: Yes, of course. *May: Okay, okay. I get the messages. Enough already with Santa Claus and his presents. *Lee: Fine. *May: If what you say is true, could that mean--? More spoofs are being made as well as Squirrel Theater plays. *Sandy: It's almost Christmas. *Stephen: And we'll get the best gifts this year. *May: And that's them. *Marie: See? *(they slip and fall) *All: Ow. *Lee: Oops. *May: Oh boy. Ow. I'll tell you what. Ow. *Marie: It smarts. Category:Quotes Category:Funny Scenes